


It Wasn't Him

by 3luv4eva3



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sequel to You, Slight Captain Canary, Some of it might be a little OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3luv4eva3/pseuds/3luv4eva3
Summary: But if it wasn’t, then who was it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist. I felt that I needed to add something and I didn’t know what. And then this appeared.
> 
> I don't own Legends of Tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!

When the team regroup back on the Waverider after the fight, it’s Rip who’s forced to take over as Captain. Back to his rightful position some might say.

It’s Sara who should be barking the orders right now.

She’s too stunned to say a single word.

She watches as Amaya and Ray help Nate settle into the medical chair in the med-bay, the latter suffering from severe frostbite in his leg after the sudden attack.

The combined pair of Jax and Stein, known as Firestorm, help her settle into a chair opposite the scene before them. When the duo part, Stein rushes to grab a first aid kit or something to stop the blood from pouring down Sara’s face.

She’s been telling the team that’s just a scratch on her forehead and that she’s fine, but her not being able to stand on her own for at least thirty seconds convinces Rip otherwise.

The assassin argued that she was not going to sit on the medical chair to be patched up. So that’s why she’s getting her wounds manually cleared. Besides, Nate needs the attention far more than she does.

As Stein starts wiping the blood of her face, she looks around, or at least tries to, finding someone missing.

Rip recognises what she’s looking for, “Mister Rory is in the cargo bay. I very much doubt he would want to see anyone right now.”

Sara goes to stand, “I should… go…”

Jax presses a hand on her shoulder, forcing her back down, “Yeah, not a good idea, Sara. You can barely stay on your feet for not even ten seconds.”

The woman goes to growl at him and to tell him to go to some place far worse than hell. Rip appears at her side.

“Just let Martin clean up the wound.”

She grumbles, but allows herself to relax in the chair as best as she can, looking over at the ‘man of steel’ groaning in pain over his frost-covered leg.

Leonard Snart attacked them.

She refuses to believe it.

Leonard Snart attacked _her_.

Or well, at least tried to. Her quick reflexes helped her evade the first time he fired his cold gun.

That’s not how she remembers him.

The Oculus springs back to mind so suddenly, she feels her head pound at the simple thought. He’s standing there, both of his arms jabbed into the device and continuing to push the failsafe down.

She looks at the unconscious Mick on the ground, with the cold gun - and somewhere, Snart’s little reminder of a ring - leaning up against him. Then her eyes dart back up to him.

_Get ‘im out of here!_

_No._

_Just do it._

How far he’d come until that day. The first day he arrived on the ship, he said he was only there temporarily, or until he had stolen enough goods from all time periods to be truly satisfied. How he said that being a hero wasn’t on his resume.

If he wasn’t a hero, then how come he sacrificed himself to save the team and let them have their free will once more?

Leonard Snart didn’t like being controlled. Some of the team once said that that was the only reason why he did it.

Mick’s always thought otherwise.

And Sara has too.

Why else would he kiss back when she kissed him goodbye?

All these questions left unanswered was something that stirred Sara up when she thinks about _him._

Stein pats her on the shoulder, telling her that he’s finished clearing the wound. He also believes that she may have a slight concussion from when she hit her head on the ground during the fight with Merlyn.

Oh, that’s right. He was there too.

And Darhk… and Thawne.

Guess she was too busy paying attention to _someone_ else.

As the rest of the team regroups with Nate, who’s now slipped into stasis thanks to Gideon, Sara herself slips out of the room, away from the chaos.

Trying to escape the truth.

She’s still somewhat dazed, running the tips of her fingers over the wall, reminding herself that it’s there if she needs it.

There’s plenty of noise down near the end of the ship, noise that makes her head hurt again. She tries to block it out despite her moving closer to finding who it was that was making the noise.

Though Sara doesn’t really have to figure out who it is.

She keeps reminding, telling herself that what they saw wasn’t him. It was just some sort of thing that the Legion used to make them believe that it was him.

The ships shakes suddenly, followed by more noise coming from the cargo bay.

And that’s all it takes for Sara to really accept that what they saw was real.

That they did see Leonard Snart fighting **against** them.

She nearly slips down the stairs, taking one each step as slowly and as precise as she can while her head still spins. Just from there alone can confirm that Mick’s beyond angry.

The cargo bay’s a mess. Crates, weapons, every little thing that was sitting neatly had been overturned by an angry Mick Rory.

Who, for once, doesn’t use fire to stop him from seeing red.

He’s standing there, his arms down by his sides and his hands curled into fists with his back facing her.

His head turns slightly when he hears someone enter, but he doesn’t make anymore movement.

It’s like he knows that Sara’s there, watching him.

Her small hands reach out to one of the overturned crates, fixing it down to sit flat on of its sides as she takes a seat on it.

Eyes fixed on the back of his head, she whispers, “That wasn’t him.”

Mick grunts.

“That wasn’t the real Leonard Snart who died nearly a year ago,” she says softly, “It wasn’t him.”

“If that wasn’t Snart,” Mick starts with a growl. Sara can almost sense some emotion in those words, but makes nothing of it as he continues, “Then who the hell who was?”

Now that’s a very good question, Sara all but thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> That should tie me, and you guys over, until the episode next week. 
> 
> AHHH SO EXCITED!
> 
> Reviews are welcomed, so is criticism. Please let me know of any spelling errors or mistakes regarding the show.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
